TeitanAnthem
by Night of StarClan
Summary: Set after the 12th movie. How is the performance of the Detective Boys class going to be? Reiko Akiba in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**I can't guarantee that the text of the Teitan-Elementary-Anthem is correct. I just found a japanese movie with english subs and have no idea if those subs are right. Well, my own dvd is just in german.**

**Well, this Fic is set after the 12th movie. Akiba is still helpin with the singing for the 'contest'.**

**Detective Conan doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R**

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks<em>, groaned Conan mentally. _Two weeks and then there is the performance of the Teitan-School-Anthem. __Why can't Akiba-san just give up on me?_ "Common Conan-kun, again", called Reiko Akiba while the class snickered. Conan glared at them, then asked: "Akiba-san, can't you just give up on me?"

„I will not", argued Akiba. "Conan-kun, practice makes perfect."

With a sigh Conan was about to give in, when there was a knock on the door. "Yes?", called Akiba. Kobayashi-sensei walked in and said: "Akiba-san, I know you're doing a good job with helping my class, but I thought the children might want a break and I have a few wonderful instruments the kids could try out." Akiba smiled and answered: "It sounds like a wonderful idea."

The kids cheered and Conan fled into a corner of the room before Akiba got the idea to go on training with him. Conan minded his own thoughts, until a shrill screeching tone sounded. Conan winced and spun around. Genta had tried to play a Violin. Akiba looked pained as well and Conan rushed forward when Genta played with a force like he wanted to cut through the strings.

He fast took the instrument out of the boy's hands and snapped: "God Genta-kun, be careful. A Violin is very sensitive!"

Everyone stared at him and then Ayumi asked: "Conan-kun how can you know."

Conan hesitated, then he looked away and ran off, the Violin still with him.

"Conan-kun wait!"

* * *

><p>"Conan-kun wait!", called Akiba after the young boy, but he didn't hear it anymore.<p>

It was no surprise to her that the boy had gotten angry after his friend had played with the Violin in such a horrible way. He had a perfect pitch as well, after all. No matter how unmusical the boy was when he had to perform it, he knew how it had to be. Akiba shook her head and opened a window to get a bit fresh air, when a soft Melody reached her ears.

"Is that…", whispered the woman.

_It was! _

"Isn't this the Melody of amazing grace?", asked Kobayashi-sensei.

Akiba just nodded, then she rushed out of the room and the school, the kids and their teacher behind her. She ran into the schoolyard and looked around. The Melody came from a group of trees. Akiba ran up there and froze in surprise. The one who played the violin sat on a lower branch of a tree. The kids and Kobayashi-sensei caught up and Ayumi called: "Co-Conan-kun?"

The playing stopped and the boy looked down at them surprised. Then he said: "I'm sorry for my outburst. I'm not good with music normally, except for the violin, the only instrument I can play."

"Co-Conan-kun, you played amazing Grace?", asked Kobayashi-Sensei. The boy nodded and answered: "Though I'm not completely happy with it. The violin was completely out of tune. It's not entirely right." Akiba stared at the boy in amazement, then she asked: "Kobayashi-Sensei, do all children have to sing or can they also play instruments?"

"Huh, oh, two children are allowed to play instruments", answered the teacher.

The soprano singer smiled and offered: "Conan-kun might be bad with singing, but how about he plays the violin in the competition?"

Kobayashi-Sensei looked at Akiba surprised, then smiled and said: "This is a wonderful idea!"

* * *

><p>"Are you nervous", asked Ayumi. "I am", said Genta. Conan smiled at them and said: "Hey, calm down guys. Everything will go fine." The whole class smiled and they got ready for their performance.<p>

* * *

><p>Akiba sat next to the Mouris, Sonoko Suzuki and Professor Agasa. "I hope that turns out right", stated Sonoko. "With singing talent of Conan-kun I'm worried." Akiba bit her tongue to not to laugh. They had kept it secret that Conan-kun would play the violin on the performance of his class.<p>

"And know we all here the performance of class 1b, Kobayashi-Sensei's class!", announced the headmaster. The class came out and Akiba smiled.

Ayumi, Haibara and the other girls had done great in finding out what the kids should wear. The boys wore dark-blue jeans, black shoes, white shirts and dark-red jackets. The girls wore white tights, black shoes, dark-blue skirts, white shirts and dark-red jackets. Conan-kun and Ai-chan, who were playing violin and flute, wore blue jackets instead of red and Kobayashi-Sensei wore the same as Ai.

"Is…Conan-kun carrying a Violin", asked Ran surprised.

"Oh great, now he's going to torture us with that", groaned Sonoko. Akiba smiled and also saw the Professor smiling.

_"One, two, three…"_ The anthem started and Akiba listened closely. The first ten seconds, Kobayashi-sensei, Conan-kun and Ai-chan played their instruments, then the kids joined in with the singing.

_On this hill of ardent Green_

_With the distant mountain echo_

_We sing with smiling faces_

_The brilliant sunshine_

_Engraved on our hearts_

_We seize the future_

_Teitan, Teitan, Teitan elementary_

_Teitan, Teitan, Teitan elementary_

The three instrument players ended the anthem and then rapturous applause erupted from the crowd of parents, teacher and older students. The kids bowed and left the stage. Akiba stood up and went to the class. The kids were chatting happily and congratulated each other for a great.

"Your performance was wonderful kids", congratulated Akiba. The kids smiled up at her and she smiled back. Then she eyed Conan and Ai. The two of them stood a bit farther away and watched their class-mates smiling.

_What's just up with the two of them?,_ wondered the soprano singer. _They are not acting like children. How can they even play their instruments this well. They would need years of practice to do so and…and they can't have been playing them for so long._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm thinking about making this one-shot longer and somehow having Akiba involved into Ai's and Conan's trouble.<strong>

**Tell me if i should.**


	2. Important Author'sNote

**Hi to everyone. I hate such Author's-Notes as much as everyone else, but i can't seem to find any insperation on any Detective Conan FanFic I have, so I'll pause on my two stories. Please don't hate me for it. I have a massive writers block on those two stories.**

**I will more concentrate on my other stories and, who knows, maybe in one of them i find inspiration to continue with _A new Ally_ and _Teitan Anthem_. **

**Till then, see ya'.**


End file.
